jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Safy Jr.
Paul Safy Jr. was a singer act from Season 5 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Paul returned for JayGT: Redemption Island II, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Paul Safy Jr. resides in New York City, New York. He was raised in Buffalo, New York by his parents Paul and Bernadette along with his two siblings, older sister Dhaliah and younger brother James. Paul comes from a family who believes in sticking together and embracing their heritage. His father is 100% Lebanese and his mother is 100% Italian. Paul's music roots can be traced... back to when he was about five years old and learning from his maternal grandfather. Starting with bits and pieces of the piano and its 88 keys, Paul began to take an early love for the classics. Growing up in a household that had Country, Motown, 60's Pop, Disco, and 80's Pop, Paul became well versed in all types of genres and ways of expression through music. His real love he found one day when sifting through his father's cassette tapes. He came across a tape entitled Greatest Hits Vol. 2: Sinatra. He popped it in and "Forget Domani" began to play followed by "That's Life". He was hooked instantly. Everyone in the family knew Paul had something about him, but they just weren't sure what exactly it was. It wasn't really until Paul turned 15 and entered high school, where he became involved in the male choir and found that “something”, his voice. Paul sang for all four years with the choir doing multiple solos and performing all over Buffalo in concerts and masses at different churches every Sunday. The big band/jazz came back into play when Paul was a junior in high school. He received the chance to play with the school jazz band at the annual Valentine's Day dance. It has been, non-stop since, Paul continued to play restaurants, bars, and clubs in and around Buffalo. He caught a big break when he got the chance to open for the Duke Ellington Band with the Buffalo Philharmonic. He sang several more times with the BPO and other orchestras around the Northeast. Another highlight was opening up for Buffalo native and now Vegas Sensations “The Scintas” at Rochester High Falls festival. He also opened up for Frankie Avalon at Buffalo's Italian heritage Festival. Paul got a huge break when he was approached by renowned music promoter Gerald Meyers, of Buffalo, New York. Jerry loved and believed in Paul from the get go and immediately began work on an album. Produced and recorded at Buffalo’s Audio Magic Studios in 2004/05, it got some local recognition. It wasn't until late '06 that it was noticed in Los Angeles, CA. World class singer/songwriter Kara Dioguardi (also of American Idol), called Paul and told him she wanted to work together. They recorded 3 original great songs together and build a great relationship with one another. Paul then moved on to win Buffalo Idol in 2007 along with the chance to sing in front of producers for American Idol for the upcoming '08 season. He flew to Philadelphia where he sang but unfortunately came away with a humbling experience under his belt. This is when Paul picked up and moved to NYC to take the next step in the concrete jungle where dreams are made of. It was a tough road with many ups and downs but Paul finally came through when he booked a gig at one of New York's premier Jazz clubs, The Iridium. Les Paul played at Iridium every Monday night almost up until the day he passed away. Needless to say, Paul felt extremely privileged to be playing on such an iconic stage. He has since put together a 7-piece band and played there several more times, bringing a bigger and bigger crowd every time. 1 Audition Paul Safy Jr.'s audition in Episode 508 in Portland, Oregon consisted of singing "I Left My Heart in San Francisco." Category:Acts Category:Season 5 Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 5 Male Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 5 Accepted Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Male Singers